Where the Heat Is
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: Zoey and her friends were heading to go camping with Cocoa in Yosemite until she cancelled on them on the last minute due to fact her boyfriend Carl broke up with her so she's heading to Fresco to fix it leaving the gang in PCA that is until Zoey got a back up plan to join her cousins in the cabin in Mammoth Moutain that her family owns? R/R


**Where the Heart Is**

Summary: this story is based on the episode when Zoey and her friends were going camping in Yosemite for their spring break until Coco cancelled on them in the last minute because she and her on/off Carl broke up with her and called her a lunatic so she can't take them to go camping because she has to go to Fresno to fix her relationship with Carl and left Zoey and her friends to protest telling her she shouldn't leave them all for a week in PCA but, instead of staying in PCA I decided to add a twist where Zoey saves the day where Roman (her body guard) since Zoey is secretly a princess and a mermaid where nobody knows this except her family takes them to Mammoth Mountain where Zoey's family own the place plus they get to use Zoey's family cabin which is perfect for them to go skiing.

p.s: In their spring break instead for a week it's 2 ½ weeks and plus this is LoganxZoey story so if you're a Zogan fan this is your story; oh and also I added the Troop, How to Rock, Nine Lives of Chloe King & Pretty Little Liars considering three of those girls are Zoey and Dustin's older cousins so in a way it's a family reunion for Zoey and Dustin with her friends coming along.

**Prologue**

The gang heads to the PCA parking lot talking among themselves excited for their upcoming camping trip with their chaperon Coco who's their ride.

"This is great," Lola commented.

"Can't wait," Quinn added.

"I haven't been in camping since I was young so it's good to go camping again," Zoey answered.

"Really how long has it been since you went camping?" Michael asked curiously.

Zoey bites her bottom lip furrowing her eyebrows together then added "Well I think I was about .. 7 years old when we went camping and that was one when my three older cousins came with us. By the way where is my little brother he was supp-" where she got cut off by her little brother who came out of nowhere without her friends knowledge of course.

"Dustin there you are!" Zoey exclaimed then glared at him with a _"You know you're suppose to expose yourself kiddo espcially in public what if someone saw you,"_ scolding at him telepathy leaving him to shug his shoulders.

"I know Zoe I was in a hurry to get here," Dustin answered.

"Well at least you're here come on," Zoey answered grabbing her little brother by the arm while everyone watching Zoey babying her little brother once more which left Logan to chuckle at the scene but, noticed Michael looked at him weirdly then shrugged it off thinking it wasn't serious. That's when Logan and Michael started punching each other playfully on the shoulder where Stacey a friend of Zoey and the gang minus Logan who doesn't like her at all because of her obsession love for him.

"What's up my peeps," Stacey greeted Zoey and her friends.

"Oh hey Stacey ," Zoey began to say with a smile where Stacey interrupted her before she can say anything "Where are you guys going for semester break?" she asked.

"Well," Zoey began to say where Stacey interrupts her again much to her annoyance but, she tried really hard not to think negative comments against the girl where Stacey replied "My parents are taking me and my sisters skiing in Steamboat Springs," she explained.

"That's great" "Cool" "Fun" "Who cares what you do," from everyone minus Mark.

"We're going camping," Zoey answered with a smile.

"Coco's taking us," Quinn commented.

"Up to Yosemite," Lola added.

"Oh … be careful Yosemite has a lot of wild bears," Stacey commented.

Michael made a "ah-ha" comment to his friends where he added "See I told you… there's a lot of wild bears in Yosemite and what'd you all say" as he made a girly voice "Oh no Michael there's no wild bears in Yosemite that's crazy talk," then added "Plus we're going to be safe insides our tents until we head to the cabin later as long as we don't bring out food out because bears can detect food from a hundred miles," then added Logan's cocky voice "Dude there's no way bears in Yosemite will be near the lake by the time we get there," he explained as his friends blankly stared at him.

Zoey and the guys minus Michael winced not believing him until they heard someone crying _(a/n: cough *it's Coco-who's crying again)_ so they turned around from the sound of her wailing.

"Umm I think that's Cocoa…" Zoey began to say where Quinn squinted her eyes noticing she was crying by adding "Uh oh," knowing their dorm advistor.

**[Cocoa cries passing Zoey and her friends plus Stacey but, of course Stacy isn't as close with Zoey with her friends but, their sort of friends]…**

"Cocoa why are you-" Zoey began to say as they were going after their chaperon Cocoa to check on her who was still crying her eyes out then turned to Stacey by adding "See you later Stacy… we uh- kind of have to go now have fun with your semester break with your parents?" she explained with a small smile.

"Thanks Zoe and be careful with the bears in Yosemite," Stacey hollered after her.

"Uh sure whatever,"Zoey commented where Stacey sits on the side of the curb waiting for her parents to pick her up.

"Um Cocoa-?" Zoey began to say where once again got interrupted except now it's Cocoa where she added "I can't go camping with you guys … leave me alone," she explained closing the van doors even though it wasn't closed all the way because she kept banging the door wrong.

"Okay what do you mean you can't go camping with us you're our ride and our chaperon," Lola said dramatically.

"Lola," Quinn scolded at Lola who in response rolled her eyes.

"So … what's the problem?" Zoey asked ignoring her two roommates.

"I thought Carl my boyfriend might be .. cheating on me?" Cocoa explained leaving Zoey and her friends minus Mark groan (not again)

"Ugh?!" "Awe man… not this again." "This is just ridiculous," they all answered grumbling under their breath.

"So I went to his house and I climbed onto his tree that was in the front of the yard to wait for him to come home right," Cocoa began to say explaining the situation at hand.

"Of course," "Make sense," Zoey and her friends nodded at this listening to the story.

"And I thought he was going to bring another girl which he did but, it-it was his mother," Cocoa cried continuing her story.

"Okay… well that's-that's good isn't it now you know that Carl isn't cheating on you," Logan commented trying to calm her down which made it worst.

"Noooooo it didn't cause the tree branch that I was sitting on broke and I fell on her," Cocoa cried banging the back door which didn't help.

"Oh my gosh," Lola gasp at Cocoa.

"Was she hurt?" Zoey asked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Quinn commented.

"I don't know Carl says she has a fractured neck with three broken ribs in her left side and a broken leg or something," Cocoa answered as she shrugged her shoulders almost like she didn't care about that.

"Okay…." Michael began to say where Mark who finally spoke up in his boredom talk "So … what happen afterwards?" he asked.

"He called me a lunatic then broke up with me so I have to go to Fresco to fix things so he would be able to forgive me because I felt insecure about the whole thing so I can't take you guys camping," Cocoa explained when she finally shut the door went to the driver's seat and drove away where one of her luggage dropped full of ravioli and chicken with her undergarments.

"You can't just leaves us in PCA!" Quinn yelled after Cocoa.

"It's our semester break we're supposed to be having fun after taking those hard exams! COCOA GET BACK HERE!" Lola exclaimed.

"So now what do we do? This is before Logan and I get a new room mate next semester," Michael complained.

"Ugh don't remind me! We just lost our ride and now thanks to Cocoa we're stuck here in PCA!" Logan added.

Zoey bite her bottom lip looking at her little brother who had the same thought as she did and added "Well… I know someone who can pick us up in the last minute," she added.

"You do who Zoe?" Lola asked.

"Tell us the tension is killing us!" Quinn shaking Zoey where she interrupted me "Quinn you're giving me a headache," she exclaimed where Quinn stopped shaking her best friend/room mate.

"Well who would pick us up in the last minute Brooks?" Logan asked.

"I'll be right back Zoe," Dustin added.

"Hey where are you going?" Michael yelled after him where Dustin didn't answer him.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

"Hurry we're about to leave soon," I yelled after my little brother.

"Well?" Logan asked again then Lola added "ZOEY! ANYONE THERE!" she yelled.

"No need to yell Lola I'm right here I just need to call him first," I told him as I speed dial Roman in my cell phone where he answered after 2 rings.

"Hey princess what's up?" Roman greeted me.

"Hey Ro are you and Eric still in PCA by any chance?" I began to say where they stared at me blankly where my back was turning where Roman added "Yeah why you guys need a ride?" he asked.

"We actually do Cocoa bailed on us because her boyfriend Carl broke up with her again so she left to Fresco so she can fix things do you think you could-" I began to say where he added "Not a problem. I see your brother we'll be there in 10 minutes princess." He explained.

"That's great I'll just tell the guys," I told him.

"Oh and princess?" Roman asked.

"Yeah Ro?" I asked.

"Eric got all of your things so you don't have to go back to your dorm and everything," Roman added.

"That's totally helpfully actually I'll see you guys in a bit then," I added.

"Later Princess," Roman replied.

"Well what happen and who were you talking too? Michael asked.

"You remember Roman and Eric who are both Mr. Bender and Dean Rivers assistant in PCA from last semester who grew up with my grandparents?" I told him leaving them to nod.

"Yeah I remember them they're pretty cool what about em?" Quinn asked.

"Well… apparently I told them about our trip a few weeks and they were my back up plan in case Cocoa cancelled on us in the last minute so they'd be happy to take us to our trip but, instead of going to Yosemite to go camping we're going to Mammoth Mountain instead isn't that great plus my three cousins are over there with their friends," I explained.

"Sweet," Michael added.

"It's a good thing you got a back plan Zoe this is awesome now we just need to get our stuff and-" Quinn began to say with a smile but, I interrupted her "No need, it's already packed," I told her.

"What do you mean-" Lola began to say where I added "I got that taken care of Lo," I told her with a smile.

"How did you get them to agree to take us Brooks unless you got a crush on this Roman guy or something," Logan sarcastically replied leaving me to frown where I interrupted him "No I don't got a crush on him plus he's married to Emery I told you and the guys that already remember?" I told him where he just looked away stubbornly.

"Yeah whatever," Logan replied.

"So how long do you think we'll get to Mammoth Mountain Zoe," Lola asked.

"Hmm I would say at least 6-8 hrs depending on how long it would take to get there," I told her.

"So basically we got ourselves a new ride and a new trip in the last minute sweet," Michael replied.

"Pretty much," I replied with a smile.

_(10 minutes later)_

Roman, Eric, and Dustin came in thru the drive way but, not with a regular car it was SUV limousine much to their surprise even Logan looked shocked by this.

"Hey guys I heard you need a ride," Eric added with a smile after he lowered his window down.

"Yeah we do you think that would be alright with you E" I asked casually; since he already knew this before hand but, I had to play along with it because I didn't want the guys to find out how they knew from speaking telepathy thru our minds link.

"We don't mind of course your three older cousins are already there with their friends which it's a huge bunch of them but, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you guys especially you and Dustin here," Roman added winking at me.

"Really cool come on guys," I hollered at my friends where their jaws dropped in shocked.

"How did-where did you-since when did you-" Lola began to say cutting on questions where Quinn interrupted her "Since when do you own a limo Zoe?" she asked all confuse.

"O-oh," I began to say where Roman noticed my panic where he interrupted my train of thought "She doesn't… her uh grandparents owns a limousine business and this is just one of them," he explained where they all nodded at this where I sighed in relief.

"Hey guys come on in," Dustin added as he lowered his window from the back where Michael looked shocked where he added "Were you inside this whole time D-man" he asked.

"Pretty much come on in there's plenty of room inside," Dustin replied.

"Cool we should get the rest of our stuff shouldn't take very-" Quinn began to say where Eric interrupted her "There's no need for that your stuff are already inside," he explained leaving my friends to blink their eyes dumbly noticing their stuff were inside and had a puzzle look on their faces.

"Huh I don't remember packing our stuff instead of the ones we have," Michael commented who looked in awe.

"Oh umm I may have packed our stuff without you guys knowing about it and I got some help from Chase when I asked him what to pack for you two," I explained pointing at both Michael and Logan who blankly stared at me.

"Are you telling me that you packed up our stuff without our knowledge Brooks," Logan asked raising his eyebrows at me suspiciously.

"Maybe… it's not like I haven't seen anything before since I did your laundry where you pretended to be poor a few weeks back," I argued back.

"I said I was sorry Brooks how many times do you have to remind me on that," Logan complained.

"As many as they come Logan," I argued back.

"Wow you just thought of everything huh Zoe?" Michael asked.

"Pretty much, now come on by the time we get there it's going to be dark," I argued back.

"Sure okay," Quinn replied.

"Whoa check out our ride. It's much bigger than Logan owns that's for sure," Lola commented.

"I don't see what the big deal it's just a SUV limo," Logan cockly said.

"Yeah maybe because you're used to this richy rich and we're not," Michael commented.

"Probably," Logan answered then got suspicious as we all sat down settling in then added "Since when does your grandparents own a limo Brooks?" he asked.

"Yeah I've been wondering the same thing Zoe," Lola asked all confuse.

"Me too," Quinn added.

"Me three," Michael commented after Quinn.

"They don't… " I began to say where I made a white lie then added "My uh grandparents does … like Roman said my grandpa owns a limousine business and he just happens to be give me and Dustin the best limousine there is which just happens to be this one the SUV limo plus I'm his favorite granddaughter .. and because of that they made good money because of it so they bought themselves a limo to add in the collection of cars they have," I explained leaving my friends to drop their jaws in shock.

"That's so cool," Quinn replied.

"This is so much fun," Lola commented drinking a Blinx.

"Ready to go guys," Roman began to say as he was putting his sunglasses on where I added "Yeah we're ready to go Ro," I told him.

"We most defiantly ready for this trip… let the fun begin," Michael commented all excited.

"Dustin don't touch that," I scolded at my brother where he pouted and added "Awe come on Zoe I was only looking at it it's not like I'm going to drink this stuff," he explained.

"That doesn't matter I don't want you to drink alcohol kiddo besides… this isn't for under age kids like yourself … grandpa wouldn't like that and you know how he is kiddo," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dustin added waving me off playing his Nintendo GPS.

**(3 ½ hrs later)**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"How long has it been already," I complained.

"We only been on the freeway like 3 ½ hrs ago Logan," Zoey replied.

"Yeah but, it shouldn't be this long though," I argued back.

"Well Mammoth Moutain is a bit far Logan, usually 6-8 hrs away depending on the traffic but, I'm sure we'll get there…" Eric replied who was sitting in the front.

"How do you know?" I asked suspicious.

"Because I been there before kid way before you were born," Eric commented.

"Of course you did," I replied.

"Hey Roman do you think we can get something to eat I'm a bit hungry," Zoey asked thru the speaker next to her as she pressed the button to talk.

"Sure princess where do you want to eat?" Roman asked.

"Umm," Zoey began to say bitting her bottom lip looking at the rest of us where Lola interrupted her "How about we go to Jack in the Box it isn't so far from here," she suggested.

"Sure good idea," Zoey began to say where she pressed talk again "We want to go to Jack in the Box if that's okay with you guys?" she asked.

"Sure kiddo we were just to say that but, you beat us to it," Eric replied.

"Great maybe we can take a break before we head back on the road huh?" Zoey asked.

"Sounds good," Eric added.

"Why do they call you princess Brooks?" I asked.

Zoey blinked her eyes dumbly then added "Oh… ummm it's a uhh nickname… since umm my three cousins have a nickname too soo…Hayley my older cousin from Washington her nickname is tigger, while Hanna her's is beach then Chloe hers is bubbles while mine is princess since I'm the baby from the girls anyway," she explained nodding her head where I just blankly stared at her.

"Whatever you say princess," I smirked at her.

"Hey that's my nickname to her not yours kid," Roman scolded at me.

"Since when," I argued back.

"Since she was born plus I known her longer then you so watch that tone kid," Roman glared at me where I glared back.

"Guys look we're here," Zoey replied pointing at the fast food restaurant.

"Finally I'm starving," Quinn commented.

"Me too," Lola replied.

"Same," Michael replied.

"Dude you're always hungry, hungrily then Chase," I commented leaving Michael to sulk that's when I felt bad because Chase isn't only Michael's best friend but, he's mine too except I don't show it as much.

"So uh … did you talk to Chase recently Zoe?" Quinn asked casually.

Zoey held her breath shaking her head then added "Not since he helped me packing the guys stuff but, not as much as I want too because of the time difference ya know," she explained.

"Right. Right," Lola commented.

"So what do you guys want to order?" Roman asked then Zoey interrupted him "I'll go order for all of us, Dustin come with me," dragging her little brother with her despite his protest leaving us to blink our eyes wondering what was that about.

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**So what do you guys think of the introduction? Is it good? Bad? Tell me what you think and your opinion on this and I need your prospective on this and hopefully I'll have some reviews from you guys ZOGAN4ever =]]**


End file.
